Mysterious man 1
by Glassypixy
Summary: Ashley went to supermarket and visited her ideal man there…!


**Title: **Mysterious man (1/?)

**Author: **Glassypixy

**Pairing: **Ashley X Robert

**Warning: **Bad English, all the characters and story belong to me.

**Summary: **Ashley went to supermarket and visited her ideal man there…!

**~Chapter 1~**

I still remember what tragedy was that happened to me. Yes, it was exactly last spring. One day in the morning, I woke up and straightly went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator because I really felt hungry ,but there wasn't anything to eat. " so bad." Then I decided to go for shopping and never thought about, it'll change all of my life.

In the shopping mall I was wandering among the shelves and choosing some stuffs. In groceries portion, suddenly someone approached me and asked if I could help him.

" Excuse me, can you help me?"

"sure ,what's your problem?"

" I don't know which kind of these noodles is good for making Chinese food. Do you know?"

It made me embarrass because I didn't know how to cook Chinese foods and I thought about why he asked me such question? So, I decided to apologize, but when I looked at him suddenly I made a pause. I couldn't speak just one word, it seemed that somebody stole my voice.

"ooh…,my God! He's so cute and handsome." It was the only state that my brain could reach. After some pauses, I managed to apologize. He looked at me with a mysterious smile and it made me embarrass more than before. I thought maybe he has realized my reaction, then I began to far away from there. I didn't know what was that reaction I made, but I just knew, it was out of control !

That night I couldn't sleep well, I don't know why, but only I thought about him.

Days by days passed and I began to live as usual. One evening after my work-time I decided to have dinner out, because I was too tired to cook. So I left the office and went to a restaurant. It was a great dinner ,I enjoyed it a lot. After that I asked for the receipt from waiter. It wasn't expensive. I went to the cashier and slipped my hand in my purse to bring my wallet out, but something was wrong…!

" nooooo…my wallet isn't here, I must left it in office ."

I didn't know what to do. I tried to explain it to cashier, but he thought, I'm a liar and I don't wanna pay the cost.

'' what the hell situation I trapped in ".

I was thinking about it, when I heard someone said: " I'll pay it, no problem ."

When I turned back, I was completely shocked. " my Gosh… that is him again "!

Yes, he was the man in supermarket .

" again something about food and it caused us to meet each other ". He said with a meaningful smile on his lips.

" what the embarrassing situation " I thought. I thanked him with lots of shame and I promised him to give the money back soon. Because of this I took his phone number. It was raining outside, so he suggested to take me to my house. So because it was late at night and in that rain it was hard to find a taxi and the important reason was, I didn't have any money, I accepted it. Actually it was better because when I reached home, I could give his money back.

At first on the way we both were silent but, some minutes later he was the one who began to speak:

" I love rain but it makes some troubles sometimes ." he said. I didn't know what to say ,so I just nodded.

" was the food good?" he asked.

"oh of course."

" but I think not. I know a better restaurant. I can introduce it to you." He giggled.

At that moment we arrived to my home.

" look…my house is there. Right at the corner." I said.

" really? It's your home? Then the restaurant is really far from your home. Why did you have dinner there?"

" because it was near my office."

" which office do you work in?"

" in E-market computer system."

" oh…so you repair computers?"

"no… just in sale's part."

" oh…ok, so nice talking with you. By the way, can I ask your name, please?"

"sure, I'm Ashley."

" and I'm Robert . I'm happy to meet you, Lady!"

"oh… me too."

" come on, go home and keep yourself warm. It's cold tonight." He said.

I really touched by his sense of caring. I thanked him and with respect got out of his car. Then he went with no attention and delay.

Oh, what a strange night, I couldn't get him out of my head. Till morning I just thought about him. So strange man and strange fate too, but I forgot something…oh God… I forgot to give his money back. How I could be such forgetful?...

The next day, the first thing I did, was calling Robert and fixing a time to meet him and pay his money back. He said he can come at 7 PM and it was good because I was finishing my work at that time too.

The time of meeting arrived and he came exactly on time. He had stood in front of office when I saw him.

-" Hi Ashley ,how are you?" he said.

-"I'm just fine and you ?"

-" fine, what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

-"here you are, thanks for your help."

-"what's this?"

-"your money, you paid my bill at restaurant ,don't you remember?"

-" oh God…, Ashley you made me upset . I myself wanted to pay, I don't want it back. Just accept it as a help from a friend."

I didn't know what to say as he insisted on his decision. I thought, it's better that I obey him and just be thankful him. Then he told me he has to go and without any killing time he went. I became surprise by his hurry, but maybe he has had a serious work.

Days by days passed and there wasn't any news from Robert.

"oh…, if he claimed, I'm his friend, why hasn't he contacted me till now?" I thought while I was exiting the office after my work-time had finished. In front of the door I saw a familiar face, I narrowed my eyes to see better, then I recognized him. "yes…, he's Robert." I was really excited and went near him immediately. He had worn a nice suit and had a cute smile on his lips, which could capture my heart every second.

-" Hi, how was the day?" he asked.

-" Not bad, but it was pretty boring. What are you doing here?"

-"have you eaten anything?"

-" umm… No."

-" well…, I'd told you before, I know a good restaurant. Now, I'm here to invite you there. Would you mind?"

-" yes…, sure…, I really feel hungry. Thanks" I said in a cheerful tone like a silly girl.

-" then, come on." He said and guided me into his car.

After some minutes, we arrived at that restaurant. It was so luxurious and its food was great. We talked a lot and in a short time, we became close to each other. He was really open-minded and his way of thinking about every subject was priceless. I didn't know how he got these kinds of knowledge. He knew everything. At first I thought, he must be a professor, but he claimed, he is a normal book-shopper! After dine, he took me to my home. That night was a memorable night for me and I think, for him too.

Months by months passed and we became more close to each other. During these times, I had a strange feeling and I knew it well. Yes, I'd fallen in love with Robert. I believed that there isn't anyone like him in this world. His way of thinking, speaking, wearing and of course, his eyes, all of these were unique. When he looked at me with those lovely big black eyes, I was feeling that I'm going to die. The only person I thought about was just him, but I felt something strange either. Little by little I became suspicious about his behavior, his way of coming and going. Sometimes in middle of our conversations and of course in an unexpected time for a book-shopper, suddenly he jumped up and claimed that he had an emergency work and he has to go. But what kind of emergency for a normal book-shopper! Another thing was that he sometimes became very emotionless. He became look like a statue, in his eyes there wasn't any feeling at those instants. Little by little I became really scared of him, but I kept on our friendship and didn't know, what a shocking event will happen someday.

_**~End of chapter 1~**_

It was my first story and because of my friend's suggestion, I published it on the net. so What was it, guys? Pls _review~_


End file.
